


The hunger games

by Deathkiddo247



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathkiddo247/pseuds/Deathkiddo247
Summary: #TEAM GALE
Kudos: 3





	1. The reaping

She was with pringlelips. They were in the hunger games. A boy with a bow and arrow glared at them. He pulled the arrow back and aimed. His fingers left the string. The arrow pierced her body. She never knew what happened next. Because she woke up. "Sandy get up. We need to be at the reaping by 7 o'clock."said Sandys mother. When they arrived at the reaping her mum went to stand next to all the other mums in the crowd. Sandy tripped on a stone and a handsome boy caught her. Sandy quickly scuttled to her spot and the reaping began. "As always, ladys first. Sandy wellback. And for our lovely boys Gale Hawthorne." Came the horrible speech of Effie Trinket. Sandy stepped forward onto the stage. Gale stepped forward to. Sandy realised he was the boy that caught her when she tripped. Gale remembered to.


	2. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy loses hope.

Once in the justice building Sandy said, "I meant to say thank you earlier. I was being pushed along by all the other kids. I'm sorry."Gale Hawthorne nodded his head, clearly not paying attention to what she was saying. She wondered what he was thinking. Should she be concerned? Then she realised he was thinking about the hunger games. What she just said didn't matter. They had to kill each other to survive. A tear fell down her face. Then another. Soon she was sitting on the couch. Cradling herself in her own arms. Hoping to fade away into the Shadows and never come out. It was Gale Hawthorne, who broke the silence. "You might survive. Anyone can. You could join the careers. Kill everyone else off and murder them in their sleep. But you can't win. You can survive. But you can't win. You just go home. Back to slavery while the Capitol kill your family. The only person who wins is Snow. Over and over again." he said. They said goodbye to their families and headed off to the train. On the first night Sandy cries at the end of a horrible nightmare. She goes to Gale's room for comfort. He was lying in his bed, awake. Staring at the ceiling he said, "Had nightmares too? It's hard isn't it. Knowing your entering a death trap but unable to do anything about it. Sit down. We have nothing better to do than talk to each other." Sandy sat down and yanked Gale's duvet over her body. They huddled up close to keep warm. Gale put his arms around her and she did the same. The next day she woke up in her own bed. Gale must have moved her. In the middle of the night she woke from another nightmare and once again went into Gales room. They did the same as last night but Gale kissed her. On the lips. And that time when she woke up she was still in Gales bed. She opened her eyes to see Gale fully naked, just about to put on underwear. "Oh. Flip." Sandy said. Gale dropped his underwear in shock. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. When he came out Sandy was gone. At dinner they started to stare at each other. Haymitch Abernathy, their mentor, asked them why they were staring at each other. Sandy and Gale got up and left the room. On that third night Sandy was still having nightmares. Once in Gales bed he slipped a hand up her pyjama top and and under her bra. He felt her nipples and she pulled her top and bra off her body. She only did this because she was uncomfortable. She immediately regretted it. She didn't mean for Gale to see anything. But he pulled off his shirt and shorts, leaving him only in underwear. Sandy used her teeth to rip his boxers off. He was hot. In return he pulled down her clothes so that they were both fully naked. 


End file.
